


She's Got A Fanboy

by yoshi09



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tiffany hwang - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/pseuds/yoshi09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is completely charmed by Tiffany and goes home to look up “Girls’ Generation” on Youtube. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got A Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the adorable interview between SNSD’s Tiffany and Tom Hiddleston (a quick typing of "tiffany tom hiddleston" on any search engine will bring it up). And featuring “I Got A Boy” by SNSD. You have to have knowledge of both for this fic to make sense. Happy Holidays to everyone also I feel like I should say--
> 
> What am I doing? I’m not even in any of these fandoms really and here I am writing fanfic for Tom/Tiffany. Has anyone wrote a full blown fic yet (like not just bullet point ideas)? Am I the first? Do I get a trophy for this? Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

The dressing room was a flurry of costumes, hair product and loud voices all jostling for space in a chaos that Girls’ Generation was not unused to. It was their fifth concert tour but despite this the butterflies in their stomachs still came for a visit and professionalism often gave way to quick games to lessen nerves. Which is why Yoona, Seohyun, Yuri and Jessica were not present at the moment-- they volunteered to wake up at 3am for hair and make-up to lessen the crowding in the room, and were now in another room playing a game of cards, taking most of the cameramen, blessedly, with them. Tiffany, used to the limelight as she was, still preferred privacy. Even without the extra bodies in the room though, it still somehow managed to feel just as full and just as hot. It was autumn outside but no matter the season dressing rooms always managed to feel stuffy before going on stage. Hyo-yeon was getting her hair styled, Sunny, Taeyeon and Tiffany were getting their make up done and retouched close to the door to let in a nonexistent breeze, and Sooyoung was getting her costume refitted. If they weren’t flipping through a setlist or book they were closing their eyes in feigned sleep-- 6am was still early, no matter what industry you were in.

“Tiffany?” her manager of four years, Eun-seo, called from the doorway.

Tiffany opened her eyes slowly and glanced over her shoulder, the make up artist following the movement seamlessly as he contoured her cheek. “Mm?” she hummed back, by way of reply.

Eun-seo pressed her lips together in that telltale way a person does when trying really hard to hold back a laugh. “I got an interesting fan e-mail for you.”

Taeyeon and Sunny exchanged silent looks. There was never a fanmail important enough that any manager of any of the girls had brought it over personally and not just forwarded it to their fan e-mail accounts after screening. Least of all, so important that it had to be brought over in the middle of a concert dress rehearsal.

Tiffany’s interest piqued, unable to control the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. “Yeah? From who?”

Eun-seo broke out into a grin and as if she wouldn’t do the fanmail’s introduction justice, she instead beelined to Tiffany and set down her iPad in front of her, an e-mail attached video already opened and preloaded. The make-up artist stopped contouring to get out of the excited manager’s way and Eun-seo took up his spot unconsciously. “It’ll be just 5 minutes.” she murmured.

Tiffany sat up, and she could feel the other member’s eyes on the iPad from various angles of the room. “Is this embarrassing?” she said, suddenly feeling awake and inexplicably nervous for the fan she was about to watch.

Her manager’s response was to click play.

The video was dim, cast in the light of a computer monitor, camera pointed toward a blank sliding closet door and angled down just enough so she could see the carpet beneath.

“This is going to embarrassing, isn’t it?” Tiffany asked her manager again without looking away from the screen.

There was some jostling of the camera and the sound of mouse clicking and then-- “I Got A Boy,” the version she recognized as the one her company had uploaded onto Youtube, started to play. The fan, still off camera, skipped ahead once, twice, until she heard Sooyoung’s voice “ey yo GG!” and then she heard the fan’s feet shuffle back on the carpet and saw some shadow of movements that indicated the fan was stretching.

Eun-seo turned up the volume so it could be heard over the din of the hair blowers and that sudden uncomfortable flip in Tiffany’s stomach that came with second hand embarrassment for any person came back in full force, and then-- and then

Tiffany’s first line in the music came: “Hey let me introduce myself!” followed by Tom Hiddleston sliding into camera view dressed in a plain white tee and black fitted jeans, dancing her moves, and lip syncing her lines. Tiffany didn’t think she could gasp any louder.

Her words in the music video continued: “Heeeere comes trouble!” And Tom Hiddleston-- Tom Hiddleston-- skipped forward and spread his hands apart, his mimicry of her so on point, his expression concentrated, and then suddenly he was looking at the camera, giving it this kind of look that was half question, half charm and then it was gone and if Tiffany wasn’t already sitting she would have had to.

“Tom?” Sooyoung asked, mouth agape, appearing over her shoulder as she leaned in for a closer look, “Tom Hiddleston?”

“What?” Hyo-yeon said, suddenly appearing over Tiffany’s other shoulder, “Tom Hiddleston?”

Tiffany could only nod as she heard the rest of her group members and some of the staff scramble for a look.

Tom’s expression went back into focus and, it was clear that he had to have watched live versions of “I Got A Boy” to have gotten this much of Tiffany’s parts of the dance down because most of it hadn’t been shown in the music video alone-- and, and-- oh God he was doing her hip thrusts, he was doing her hip sways, he was leaning forward, back turned around toward the camera and shaking his butt and Tiffany was laughing, laughing so hard-- he just went for it and he nailed it and then the breakdown of the song happened and Tiffany’s jaw dropped, he was an actor yes, and he liked dancing, that much she knew, but she didn’t know he could actually dance. It wasn’t his dancing that was embarrassing, it was the concept that he was dancing for her.

He didn’t lip sync except at her specific parts and her face was burning, she could feel her manager’s eyes on her, her member’s eyes on her, could hear their giggles faraway, and she couldn’t meet any of their eyes, she was just so embarrassed.

Suddenly it was her solo around the three minute mark and his imitation of her while her voice came out of his mouth with his lip syncing had her laughing, and when he put his hands to his chin and then winked as an ad lib she knew her face must have been so red, she had to cover her eyes-- but not for long, not when Tom was doing a tribute to her as humiliated as she was. Her, well, his, next solo was just as good as the last and before she knew it the song was over, his pose exactly like hers in it’s A-power stance, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side.

He got out of the pose, shaking his limbs out, laughter on his lips as he went to sit at his desk, adjusting the camera just slightly so he would stay in its frame and she could see in the monitor’s light that reflected off his skin that he was sweating.

“Hi, Tiffany. Or, Tiffany’s manager.” he started, and the dressing room was a chorus of laughter at his breathlessness. “My name is Tom.” He looked to be grabbing something, disappearing out of view for just a moment before lifting a piece of paper at the camera. It was in Korean, sloppy hand-written Korean to be precise, but it read when translated directly from what Tiffany assumed was probably a quick Google search: “Please show this to Tiffany” with a large smiley face. There was another chorus of laughter from the staff and her members.

Then the paper was down and he was looking earnestly at the camera and Tiffany, as well as all the other women in the room made a small squeal as they huddled against someone or something (in Tiffany’s case it was her hands, clasped to her mouth in a kind of flustered shock-- Sunny was hitting her gently on the shoulder as if she couldn’t quite believe this was a fanvideo from Tom Hiddleston), and he began speaking.

“Tiffany. Hello.”

There was some cat calls and whistles from the room and Tiffany would not, could not, move from her position if she wanted to.

“I think it’s only fair that since you have watched what I did for a living that I watch yours--”

(“What’s he saying, Tiffany? What’s he saying?” Hyo-yeon asked. Tiffany didn’t respond, attention on the video.) “If it wasn’t clear, I am your newest fan. What do fans say again? Ah yes-- Tiffany,” he raised his hand in a little fist pump, “fighting!”

Tiffany felt two more hits on her other shoulder now, and she was sure it was from one or two of her other members, teasing her, and there was charmed laughter and impressed hums from the rest. They understood the supportive fan chant.

“I realized when I left last month I forgot to give you something.” This time he held up another piece of paper, and it transcended any language barrier: it was clearly a country code followed by 11 numbers. The squeals that followed were so deafening the rest of what he said was drowned out and her manager had to skip the video back a couple seconds, seeing as Tiffany still hadn’t budged from her position of shock and embarrassment, and suddenly, nervousness.

“My, uh, number.” he said, sheepishly. He chuckled a little and looked away as if he just realized this was a better idea off camera and now that he was on it he had to follow through. He dropped the piece of paper. “Just didn’t know how to give it to you. As soon as the interview was over you had to leave right after the media pictures. Erm, call it if you like. Hopefully I can speak with you again? Bye.” The film cut and then all around her were hands: Sunny’s, Taeyeon’s, Sooyoung’s, Hyo-yeon’s, all pushing her in all manners of direction as she sat on the chair.

“Are you going to call him, are you going to call him?”

“Call him!”

“You have to call him!”

“If you don’t call him, I swear Tiffany, I’ll call him myself!”

Tiffany covered her face. Someone had started the video over again, or maybe it was on loop.

“Translate what he said!” She looked past the mask of her fingers to see Sunny skipping to his talking part a the end.

Tiffany gave one glance at Eun-seo as if to wordlessly say, “You had to show me this in front of half the group?” and then continued covering her face again as her friends and groupmates pushed her teasingly around.

“What’s he saying? Come on!”

“He’s saying that since I watched him doing movies he should watch what I did for a living and now he’s my biggest fan…” Tiffany said, half-heartedly, though full-heartedly embarrassed.

“He talked more than that!”

“Are you going to call him?” Her make up artist asked.

“I don’t know.” she murmured, heart racing. Was this a joke?

“You are now!” Taeyeon thrust her phone, the phone Tiffany swore she turned off and left in her pocket, into her hand and sure enough it was dialing the number that was paused on her screen.

She squeaked. Actually, squeaked, getting up so fast she nearly knocked Sooyoung over in her haste. “Taeyeon, no! What am I going to say?” she was just about to hang up when--

“Hello?”

The girls and the room erupted in excitement. Tiffany hurriedly put the phone to her ear, switching the volume to normal and cursing Taeyeon’s foresight at putting it on speaker.

“Hi, Hi-- Tom?” She raced out of the room, and distantly could hear the staff and her plotting members cheering and whooping behind her.  
“Yes? Who’s this?”

Tiffany’s heart fluttered a little, she didn’t think she had a thing for accents. Apparently she was wrong. “Tiffany?” she asked, and then quickly started over, “This is Tiffany. From SNSD. Girls’ Generation, um-- we did an interview last month together when you, um, visited Korea.” Okay, that introduction could have gone better.

“Tiffany.” Her name was said so warmly she felt a flush rise to her cheeks, whether from the way he said it or the fact he recognized her name was hard to tell.  
“I thought you forgot about me.” she said, the words out of her mouth before she could properly assess them.

“Forget about you?” he repeated, the smile clear in his tone despite being oceans apart. “I could never forget you.”

She didn’t know she was holding her breath until she let out a kind of chuckle of exasperation at his unconscious gentlemanly behavior.  “I got your video.” she said, unable to stop smiling.

“Did you now?” he didn’t sound too surprised, which made sense otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to contact him, but he still seemed pleased. “I sent that a couple weeks ago, wasn’t sure if it would get to you but, I had hoped.”

Tiffany didn’t take the words too seriously. “It could use a little more practice but…” she joked.

“If it got you to call I’d say that’s all the practice I needed.” he replied honestly, and she could hear his grin.

She was pacing, nervous for reasons she hadn’t been when they had spoke in person last month. She went on, “I only called to ask if there were rules against me auctioning it.”

He burst out laughing and Tiffany followed, her words interrupted by equal parts breath and giggle, “Like-- [breath] do you know-- [giggle] how much-- [giggle] money-- [breath] that would make?”

“How much?” he asked, laughter fading but good humor still evident.

Tiffany paused, turning in place and throwing her hand up in the air even though he couldn’t see it. “I don’t know. A lot.” Was she going to be grinning like an idiot throughout this entire conversation?

There was a second of silence and then he said, “Where are you?” the words were innocent but they were said low as if asking for her discretion and it made Tiffany bite her lower lip unconsciously.

“H-Hong Kong,” she managed.

“Yeah? What’s in Hong Kong?” there was some loud noises in the background of wherever he was.

“A concert-- um, is this a bad time to be calling? Like, I could call you later when you’re not busy? Ohmygod, what time is it over there? I’m so sorry--”

“No, no,” he said quickly, and she could hear him moving rooms, the sound of a door shutting and then it was suddenly quieter. “It’s only 5pm here. What time is it there? It must be awfully early, and if you have a concert then I could call you when you’re free.”

“I’m free now.” she said, without a beat.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

There was a moment of tense silence and then Tiffany laughed, and she heard Tom laughing too which only made her laugh harder.

She turned around again and she was suddenly aware that Sunny was looking out the door at her and Sooyoung was leaning on the doorframe giving her an expectant look. Tiffany was thankful they couldn’t understand much English or else she was sure they would be throttling her at her poor choices in words. She turned around quickly again so they couldn’t see her face, though she knew with the way her fingers curled around strands of her hair and the way she couldn’t stop smiling that they would demand she translate for them as soon as the conversation was over.

“On second thought, maybe we should talk to each other later.” she let her regret slip into her voice.

“Yeah, of course.” Tom said, and she could almost see him straightening his posture with his words. “Can I reach you at this number?” Tiffany could have only imagined it but she thought he sounded a little hopeful.

“It’s my personal cell, so yes.” she said, a small smile on her lips.

“I’ll save it right away.”

She ignored the itch at the back of her neck, knowing her manager probably joined her members in their collective staring at her. “I have lunch in four hours… so that’ll be,” she did the math quickly in her head--  5pm plus 4 hours equals, “Like, 9pm? In…?”

“Atlanta. I’m filming.”

She laughed again, so did he. She didn’t understand why they were laughing. She went on, through breaths, “Is 9 late?”

“9 is early. I’ll call you?”

“Why is our entire conversation questions?” she giggled.

“Sorry?”

He laughed again and Tiffany joined him. “Okay. I’ll see you in, like, 4 hours.”

“See me? Are you coming here?” he teased.

“Talk to you!” she corrected quickly and he chuckled, the sound doing strange things in her chest.

“You can come here too.” His voice took on a low tenor.

Now that she couldn’t miss. He was indeed, flirting with her.

“I--” she said, unsure how to respond, “Thank… you?”

“We’re back to questions again I see.”

“Tom!” she said in exasperation, the name familiar and unfamiliar at once. He didn’t respond and Tiffany felt herself backtrack, “Um, Mr. Hiddleston?”

He laughed. “That sounds outrageous. Call me Tom.”

“Tom.” she repeated, feeling a little silly. She had called him that before during their interview, she didn’t know why it seemed so much more intimate now.

There was a stretch of silence as if he was just taking in the sound of his name on her tongue and then he said, “Tiffany,” (her heart skipped a beat-- her heart should not be skipping a beat at her own name--) “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes.” she said, walking a couple paces to the left, just to get this jittery excess of energy out of her. Where was it all coming from? It was still so early! She didn’t even drink coffee yet-- some stupid new company regimen in place for--

“You’re… Are you seeing anyone?”

Her pacing stopped. “Sorry?”

His breath hitched a little. “I’m sorry was that too forward?”

“No,” Tiffany leaned on the wall, suddenly needing something to support herself with, the smile for the first time they started this call finally slipping from her expression, “no, I just wasn’t sure I heard you right.”

“Oh. Well.” it seemed like he was uncertain if it was okay to repeat himself but then he said, again, just like she had thought he had asked, “Are you seeing anyone?”

She was breathless suddenly, feeling like she had run up and down a flight of steps after two hours of rehearsal, her heartbeat hammering in a way that had nothing to do with concerts and dancing and everything to do with the man waiting for her answer. Waiting for her answer. He was still waiting for her answer! “No.” she said quickly, “Well, um, not yet.” She wanted to kick herself. What was she saying?

“Not yet?” he repeated, indicating she clarify.

“Um, I mean, like,” she looked over at the open dressing room suddenly down the hall (she didn’t realize she had walked that far) and Sooyoung was no longer there, instead replaced with a curious looking Taeyeon who gave her a large grin and an “OK” sign when she saw Tiffany turn toward her. “I’m not seeing anyone, but I, like, I wouldn’t mind seeing anyone…Like, I am open to, you know, getting to know a guy. Romantically.”

Through this disaster of an explanation she wondered if everyone was reduced to a blubbering mess when they talked to Tom on the phone.

“Would you,” He paused, whether for dramatic effect or because he was genuinely thinking, it still succeeded in the former, “be open to getting to know me?” And then as if he didn’t know Tiffany wasn’t blushing enough he added, a hint of smile in his voice, “Romantically.”

She only realized she hadn’t responded yet when he said her name again, this time with uncertainty, “Tiffany?”

“Yeah,” she said, wondering if this was real. If this was actually happening. That Tom Hiddleston, mega actor on an international scale, was in effect, asking to court her. “Are you serious?”

He laughed then, loud and full, what he had described to her as a “gear 5 laugh” and she laughed with him. “Tom, I can’t tell if you’re serious!” she scolded him lightly.

“I am, I am,” he said, catching his breath. “I learned ‘I Got A Boy’ for you. And you’re asking if I’m serious?”

She giggled. “Does this mean I can auction it?”

“If it makes you happy.”

Tiffany was sure this much blood rushing to her cheeks was probably not good for her health.

“I’ve never thought I’d be the type to try long distance dating before.” Tom said aloud, thoughtfully.

“It doesn’t have to be.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, “You said you were coming back to Korea soon.”

He chuckled again, but this time it was quiet, private, and Tiffany was back to biting her lower lip. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Tiffany didn’t know if she could survive even one video call with this man if he continued to speak like that.

She started when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Eun-seo raised two eyebrows at her and pointed back at the dressing room.

“Tom, I’m really sorry, I should get back to getting ready for dress rehearsals.”

“Oh, not at all.” he said, voice switching back to normal and pleasant, “9pm right?”

“Yeah. 9pm.”

There was a pause again.

“Thanks for calling.”

She giggled. “I’d be crazy not to.”

He hummed a laugh. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

She hung up and then looked over her shoulder to her manager-- only to see her manager was already walking back down the hall without her. She saved his number quickly, typing out his name “Tom” before deleting it and replacing it with “Laughter” in English. Unable to resist, Tiffany turned her camera on and gave a quick look back at the dressing room and down the hall and assured no one was no longer prying she took a quick selfie of herself. Or two. They weren’t her best, but selfies generally weren’t when she did it alone and she didn’t have time right now to be picky. She attached them to a text, sent off a nostalgic caption, and then sent them off before she lost her nerve:

  
“ _tiffany <3 tom_”

She turned off her phone.

When she turned on her phone again during a short break, a little after two hours later, she had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggle and keep from drawing attention to herself. He had texted back:

  
“ _Thank you for the most romantic afternoon. Lots of love, Tom_ ”

Tiffany smiled, she couldn’t believe she remembered what he said on the locket-- she couldn’t believe he remembered.

She kept scrolling down when she saw he had texted her again, not long after:

“ _Did you have to send such stunning pictures of yourself? It’s distracting me while I film!_ ”

She texted back: “ _OMG where did you dig up that fossil?_ ” and stuck a cute frownie face next to it.

The response came not even two minutes later:

“ _It seems I dug up another one!_ ”  


Tiffany was getting a serious cheek work out with all the smiling she was doing. She replied: “ _you watermarked me?_ ” and attached a raised eyebrow smiley face.

A minute later her phone buzzed: “ _Yes. I own the picture. And your right elbow. And the right side of your stomach._ ”

Tiffany laughed out loud while she texted back: “ _i’m going to write ‘2013 stephanie hwang’ on your whole body how’s that?_ ”

He replied: “ _I’d like that very much._ ”

“ _oh my god_ ”

“ _KNEEL!_ ”

At this point Tiffany had to put her phone done-- she was laughing so hard she couldn’t reply. When she lifted her phone again she saw he texted her two more times:

“ _It’s only been two hours since we spoke? Longest four hours of my life_.”

Followed by: “ _My break’s over. Can’t wait to hear your eyesmiles again._ ”

She grinned. He really was a fan.

 

A/N: Sources for the pictures are long lost from multiple reposts over the months. Instead I will tell you how I found them: first picture is from Googling "Tiffany SNSD selfie 2013," second and third picture was found through typing "Tiffany Tom Hiddleston" on Google Images. None of course are mine. Loved it? Hate it? Comments and kudos are the only way authors here are paid! =D

 


End file.
